Charming an Elapidae
by KatieAmnesiaAndrews
Summary: Katharina Prince is a unique girl, w/h odd talents. She befriends the Golden Trio, & many others at Hogwarts, but also makes a lot of enemies. Everywhere she goes she seems to make everything brighter, but often is followed by trouble. Especially a silver eyed, blonde haired snake - Draco. Can Kat charm the snake? Or will she lose to him, and in the process lose her soul? Draco/OC
1. Chapter 1 - Magic, toads, and trains

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. If I did, I would be married to Draco Malfoy. ;D**

* * *

_**IMPORTANT NOTE:**_ _This story starts in 2nd year. I may or may not skip the 3rd and 4th and the character come back in the 5th and 6th. Definitely skipping the 4th, cuz there's not a lot of Draco. ;) So unless you people like this enough to for me to do the 3rd I'll just go to my favorite, The half-blood prince. This story will be based on more the movies than the books b/c It will be easier for me to write along the plot. Don't get me wrong, I love the books, but it will be simpler. If I mess anything up, feel free to inform me. Thanks._

* * *

"I don't want to die, I don't want to dieeeee." This was my only thought while I ran headlong towards the brick wall. The rocks didn't shift or move out of the way, and I had no doubt that when human body went up against brick wall, the wall would win. There was barely anytime to consider this in the stretch it took to reach the hard unforgiving bricks. I closed my eyes, waiting for the bloody nose I knew was coming… and passed right through to the other side. My eyes flew open and I came nose to nose with a short, dark haired, buck toothed, hazel-eyed boy.

"Geez!" he cried, staring at me in astonishment. "Y-you almost ran me over!"

I backpedaled quickly, apologizing profusely, in a confused, stuttering manner.

"I'm sorry. I… that is to say… I didn't know…" I pointed back to the wall. "I didn't know it was going to let me through like that!" I finally got out. I glared at the wall with vehemence and cursed at it under my breath. I turned back to the boy, who was giving me a very odd stare. "Sorry." I said again. "I haven't properly introduced myself." I stuck out my hand. "I'm Katharine Ingrid Prince. I'm a hyperactive lunatic whose deathly afraid of ants, hates potions and has never fallen in love. Who're you?"

"The boy's hazel eyes were staring at me in absolute bewilderment. "I'm Neville." He replied hesitantly, taking my hand. "Neville Longbottom." He paused a moment staring at me. "I, I don't mean to be rude…" He began, pulling away.

"Yes?" I replied quizzically.

"Are you… mad?" he asked looking at me with a slightly frightened expression on his face.

I threw back my head and laughed uproarisly. Neville looked at me with terrified eyes. Can't say I didn't know why. I have one of the strangest laughs in the world. It's loud and boisterous. Sometimes I honk like a goose, other times I snort like a pig. Sometimes it rises and falls like a crazy roller coaster. If he thought me mad before, he definitely thinks I'm mad now.

After I finally finished laughing, I smiled at him, a wide, all-encompassing smile. I leaned in closer, right next to his ear and whispered. "Yes, Neville. I am very, very mad. But all good people are." I pulled back and winked at him. He smiled back and visibly relaxed.

He scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "I'm awfully sorry." He said sincerely. "Between your entrance and your appearance, I had you pegged as a loony."

I laughed again. "With my looks, I get that a lot." I said, grinning at Neville. "Who wouldn't think I'm a little bit mad?" I queried, gesturing to myself. I still had my muggle clothes on, so this added to my strange look. I was wearing a bright green shirt with multi-colored Chinese looking birds. I had on tight black jeans and bright neon tennis shoes, and was sporting a very large dark green purse with silver designs. But that wasn't the strangest thing about me. I had blonde and black hair. Yes, you heard me. Dirty blonde with black streaks. My completely natural hair color. I was born like that. No one could explain it. And they couldn't explain my eyes either. I had one green eye, and one blue, with black flecks and large pupils that never expanded or shrank. Ever. I was a very strange person indeed. And at the age of 12, I had already been forced to except ridicule like an adult, in a calm, controlled manner, because I was teased so frequently for my bizarre appearance. Except sometimes, I didn't always succeed at the calm part. My mind flashed back to the very reason I was here today, standing on the platform 9 ¾ and waiting on the train to Hogwarts.

_It was the beginning of summer break, school had just gotten out, and I was running down the stairs with my friends. We were screaming, laughing and hitting each other with our backpacks. I jumped off the last step, and swung around with my backpack, only to come face to face with my arch nemesis, Garren Lackloid._

_"Why, helloooo, creepy Kat!" He snarled venomously. I backed away quickly, glaring daggers at him. Garren had short buzz cut black hair, black like an ugly sharpie marker. And he smelled like one too. He had dark, squinting, dirt colored eyes, and a smirk that made you want to rip his face off. Which I had threatened to do on numerous occasions. He leaned towards me, his foul breath permeating the air around me._

_"What do you want, Lackloid?" I growled back just as fiercely._

_"I want you, and your nigger and half-breed Mexican friends, to go kill yourselves. But most of all, I want that 20 bucks you owe me."_

_My eyes shone bright with hatred. "Take back what you said about my friends, Garren."_

_"Not until I get my 20 bucks, Prince." He smirked confidently_

_Earlier in the year I had bet Garren 20 bucks I could beat him in climbing the tallest tree in the playground. And I would have won too, if my dumbass brother hadn't decided to climb up after me and almost kill himself. I had to save him from falling, so everyone said Lackloid's win didn't count. But he seemed to think differently._

_"I. Will. Never. Give. You. My. Money." I said, emphasizing each word with a stomp of my foot. "Now take back what you said."_

_"Make me, you little half breed loving, bastard child!" He yelled triumphantly._

_And that's when I introduced his balls to my foot._

_He screamed in pain and fell to the ground. I grabbed his head, straddled his shoulders, and repeatedly pounded the back of his head into the concrete. It took 3 teachers to finally pull me off him, and by then, well. Let's just say there was blood. Everywhere._

_I was promptly expelled from school. The next day I received a letter. A letter of second chances, of saving grace: a letter to come join Hogwarts. My stepparents were wizards, so they knew all about Dumbledore and Hogwarts. So after much consideration, it was decided that I should spend my next couple of years at the school Witchcraft and Wizardry._

"Woooooh Woooooh!" A loud noise snapped me out of my reverie and back to the present. And then I saw it. The most magnificent train I'd ever seen. It came rumbling into the station, like a giant roiling dragon. It whistled piercingly, and then came to a slow stop right in front of the bustling platform. I finally took a moment to turn and observe my surroundings. There were draping archways, crisscrossed beams all across the ceiling, welcoming red rustic colors, and large sign that read: Hogwarts Express. Everywhere I looked there were witches and wizards, a lot of them my age, scrambling to get their things on the train and saying hurried farewells to their parents and younger siblings. I turned back towards Neville. "Right then. So Neville, where do we go from here?" I questioned.

"Uh, well we board the train, and, uh, find somewhere to sit…" he trailed off. "Where's your luggage?" he asked, looking up at me.

"It's already at Hogwarts." I explained. "I had so much stuff my stepparents just decided to send it there. They would have come with me and helped with the stuff, but they were called away on urgent business. They work at the ministry of magic." I finished proudly.

Neville nodded appreciatively. We started to walk towards the train, and I offered to carry his toad for him. He nodded in acquiesce and gently handed me the box it was in. "His name is Trevor." He told me, looking at the box fondly. "He's my best friend."

I giggled. "And I thought I was the weird one, Nev." I said, mussing his hair.

He looked at me with an odd expression on his face. "Why do you like me so much?" he said suddenly. I glanced down at him, about to make a funny remark, when I realized he was serious.

"Why wouldn't I like you, Neville?" I said, honestly confused.

"B-because I'm different. I'm not a good wizard. A-and… I'm a coward." He mumbled, shuffling his feet.

"Everybody is afraid of something, Neville. I'm afraid of ants and being alone. And as for being a good wizard, to tell you the truth," I grimaced. "I suck at everything in magic except for defense spells and transfiguration."

He looked at me hopefully. "Really?" He said. I nodded. "Yes, really. And Neville," I said throwing my arm around his round shoulders, "We shall be weird together! The cooky couple!"

He laughed. A real and genuine laugh. And I got the feeling he didn't do that a lot. We beamed at each other.

"You know something, Nev?"

"What?" He said shyly.

I spread my arms dramatically. "This! This will be the beginning of a beautiful friendship! I Katharina Prince declare it so!"

We laughed and chortled as we boarded the train. And I could already tell this would be a great year.

* * *

**Author's note:** Hey! Hope you enjoyed that! This was sorta've a feel good chapter, just to start out on a happy note. (God, Neville is sooo adorkable!) If you like what you read please favorite, review, and tell me anything you would like to see in this story, or want explained. This will eventually turn into a Draco/OC love story so hang with me as I gather steam! ;D I will try to post once every month or every other depending on my homework workload. Thanks for reading! Byezzz!


	2. Chapter 2 - The Meet Cute

**Note: I do not own any of Harry Potter. If I did, Snape would not have died. :3 Enjoy your read!**

* * *

As we boarded the train I could hardly contain my excitement. I was beaming so hard I probably looked like a freaking Christmas tree. I looked around excitedly, barely containing the urge to bounce. That's another odd thing about me. I hop when I'm happy. My stepmother said it was because my mother was a dancer, so it was in my blood. I looked back a Neville, who was awkwardly bumping into people at every turn. He gestured towards a compartment with a rather panicked look in his eyes, as he was smushed between two large 5th years.

I quickly pulled open the door and ushered him in with a bow. I twisted, closing the door and turned back around, only to run into Neville's back. The box in his hands containing Trevor flew across the compartment. As soon as it landed the lid slipped off, and Trevor promptly jumped out and landed on the floor in front of two bright, black, freshly polished pair of shoes.

Katharina's eyes slowly traveled up across the perfectly pressed pants, the immaculate shirt without a wrinkle, flawlessly draped robes - then met the persons eyes and gasped. Blue-ish silver eyes bored into her multicolored ones. They were beautiful and cold, bright like a full moon on a summer night. Filled with cunning: sleek and sharp as a samurai blade. She felt as if the very feeling was being sucked out of her, and taking its place, was an expanse less never ending plain of… cold.

I quickly shook my head, banning all thoughts of those haunted eyes. Ordering my mind to never think on them again… and the pain hidden behind them.

The blonde boy with the otherworldly eyes stood up and smirked at Neville. "Well if it isn't Longbottom." He sneered. Two boys on the other side of the compartment laughed. The laugh was ugly and harsh, just like them. One was taller than the other, and had lighter hair, but otherwise they shared many similarities. They were coarse, with brown hair, and small unintelligent eyes.

The boy with the blonde hair looked down at Trevor spitefully, then back at us. "Still carrying around this old warty toad, Longbottom? How pathetic." And with that he brought back his shoe and aimed a kick towards Trevor. Before Neville could even get out a scream, I was across the compartment. I grabbed onto the blondes collar and slammed him into his seat. I heard his head hit the train window with a satisfying clunk. I spun around and delivered a face palm to the nose of each of his goons, who had finally registered their master was hurt and were rising slowly from their seats. As soon as my palms met their faces they both plunked back down. More astonished then hurt. I quickly reached down, grabbed Trevor, put a death grip on Neville's hand, and practically flew out of the compartment dragging them down the aisle.

Draco's P.O.V.

I raised my pounding head, and opened my clenched eyes. I glanced over at Crabbe and Goyle who were looking at me in terror. I inwardly smirked. The cowards, they feared me more than anything. They never knew if I would extend the hand of friendship, or put a painful spell on them. I kept them under my thumb, completely in control and always on their toes. This time I decided, I would be the Gracious Malfoy, the forgiving, understanding one. Make them feel indebted to me for not punishing them for their failure to protect me.

"An unfortunate mistake, boys?" I hissed, plastering a fake smile on my face. They both nodded gratefully, a horrible smile twisted on their pig like faces. On them it looked like the starting of a disease.

"Very well." I said haughtily. "Don't let it happen again." They both winced at the underlying threat they heard in my voice. Don't let it happen again… or else. I turned back to the window, rubbing the painful knot on my head. "Who was that girl?" I mused to myself. "I've never seen her before. Why is she here now? Why is she with Longbottom? Why in the world is she wearing muggle clothes? Why do I care? Because of the way she looked at me? Like she could see through me? And the fact that she was kind of… pretty?" I shook my head, trying to clear it of those disturbing thoughts. "She's probably a mudblood. Therefore I'll just find out what I need to know to report to my father, have my revenge for her lack of respect, and forget about her completely." And with that strange string of thoughts aborted, I laid my head on the side of the car and drifted off to sleep.

OoooOOOooOo

Katharina and Neville stumbled down the aisle, frantically looking for an empty compartment. Fully expecting that at any moment, the two large goons would come thundering after them.

They finally spotted one, and Katharina yanked Neville inside, slammed him down on the seat and ducked his head down. She pressed her ear against the side of the compartment and listened for pounding footsteps. After a minute she opened her eyes, grinned and gave Neville a thumbs up.

Neville collapsed on the seat, breathing heavily. "Holy Mandrakes." He wheezed. "I thought we were dead! I thought Trevor was dead!" He looked at me in appreciation. "You were amazing! Where did you learn to move like that?"

I sat next to him and leaned back. "Muggles call them self-defense classes. They can be quite useful." I frowned. "And harmful. Depending on how you use them." I amended, thinking of Garren.

"Well whatever they were," said Neville. "They were bloody fantastic!"

Just then the compartment door banged open, and Neville nearly passed out right there. I jumped up, frantically assuming a defensive position.

"Neville?" said a concerned female voice. "It's me - Hermione."

She slowly stepped into the compartment, looking at us both questioningly. The first thing that struck me about this girl was her hair. It was huge! Brown and frizzy, a veritable lions mane! She was a little shorter than me and looked about my age, had bright, intelligent, dark chocolate brown eyes, and a cute rounded nose.

I sighed and relaxed. I stuck out my hand in greeting and said: "Hi! Sorry to scare you like that! We thought you were those two big goons in the other compartment. I'm Katharina Ingrid Prince. Who are you?"

Hermione took my hand in hers and heartily shook it. "Hermione Jean Granger." She replied. "Pleasure to make your acquaintance."

" Likewise. Would you like to sit with us?" I asked, motioning to the seats.

"Actually," She said worriedly. "I was looking for Ron and Harry. They're supposed to be on the train already and I can't find them anywhere! Something must have happened to them." She bit her lip, looking close to tears. "Have you seen them, Neville?"

Neville shook his head. "We just got on ourselves, Hermione. Had a problem with Malfoy too." He said. "The trains already started, if they're not on it's to late now."

Hermione plopped down in the seat next to him. "That's just great." She huffed. "They can't do anything without me. What if they have to cast a charm? You know how horrible they are at the hand motions! Oh, I give up!" She exclaimed, throwing her hands up in exasperation.

Neville placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "It's all right, Hermione. You know Harry and Ron. They'll turn up soon enough. Good as ever and with an excellent story."

Hermione smiled weakly. "Thanks Neville. So... What happened with Malfoy?" She inquired.

"He tried to kick Trevor." Replied Neville mournfully, clutching the box holding his precious pet closer to his chest.

Hermione sighed disdainfully. "The shudder-some little git!" She growled. "I wish he would fall down a well and a centaur would fall on his oversized stuck up head!"

Neville and I laughed at her outburst. "A centaur?" I said giggling. "Hehe. That. That would really hurt."

"Yes it most certainly would." She replied. "But that's kind of the bloody point. Now, I have to say that you two should probably put your robes on. Time flies while you travel on this train and before you know it, your already there and still in muggle clothes!" She pointed at my loud and extravagant outfit.

"Well in that case we'll go change." I pouted, pretending to be wounded by Hermione's thinly veiled insult about my obvious clothes.

And with that I playfully stalked out of the compartment to find a place to change.

OOoooOoOooOOooo

When I finished changing, I skipped down the hall back to my compartment, and on the way happened upon a little old lady with a large trolley piled high with what I assumed was candy. There were brightly wrapped candies, large gobstoppers, jellybeans of every kind, and intricately designed boxes labeled 'Chocolate Frogs'. Beside the trolley were two tall, lanky teenagers, with shocking bright orange hair that would put any carrot to shame, and large mischievous grins that never seemed to leave their faces. Just looking at them made me happier and brighter, and I had the urge to go and stir up a little harmless trouble.

I skipped up to them and uttered a very cheery, "Hullo!"

They spun around, slightly startled, but grinned when they saw me.

"Hello, little one." Said the first.

"Are we in your way?" Finished the other.

"Nope." I replied, grinning back. "Just looking. Do you always finish each others sentences?" I asked, cocking my head to the side.

"Sometimes we do," The first began.

"Sometimes we don't." Continued the second.

"But you can be sure when do," Said the one.

"We do so without any practice at all!" The second finished.

"I'm Fred." Said the first.

"And I'm George." Said George.

"And we're the Weasley twins!" They finished simultaneously.

By now I was giggling uncontrollably at their antics.

"I'm Katharina Ingrid Prince. Pleasure to meet the both of you." I said. "Could you suggest to me the best sort of candy?"

"Everlasting Gobstoppers!"

"Every flavor Jelly Beans!"

They said at the same time.

They turned, surprised, and glared at each other.

"I thought I knew you." Accused Fred. (Or was it George?)

"Me? What about you?! You murderous traitor!" Cried George. (Or was it Fred? Blimey they look exactly the same!)

"A traitor? Me? You half witted broom raping gutter snipe!"

"You're a unicorn loving, snot eating Gringgotts goblin!"

"Well, um... Ah... you're... Uhhhh...YOU'RE SHORTER THAN ME!" Yelled Fred.

George's eyes widened in anger, then narrowed in shock. "We are exactly... EXACTLY! The same height. Now, take. It. BACK." He threatened.

"Make me, you shortass, potion drinking, herbology loving, afraid-of-dragons bilgesnipe!" Yelled Fred.

"Why you...!" George snarled, and lunged at Fred.

"Achhhhkk-!" Fred barely croaked out before he landed with an 'oomph!' on the floor. "Get off me, you odiferous flobworm!"

"Try and make me, gobstoppers for brains." Growled George.

"At least I have a brain!" Fred pulled out his wand. "Here, chew on this! '_Densaugeo_'!"

As soon as the spell was uttered, George's teeth automatically started to grow. "Vhy vou vastard!" He lisped, falling backwards, nearly chomping on his bottom lip with his now humongous teeth.

"Haha!" Triumphed Fred, jumping up. "Catch me if you can!" And with that he sprinted down the hallway.

"_Rictusempara_!" Yelled George, tearing after Fred. Except, it came out sounding more like "ricatusaseeperpa!" Which didn't have the desired affect of a tickling charm - because it sounded nothing like it.

For the rest of the ride we watched Fred and George chase each other around the train, and ducked anytime they went near our compartment in order to avoid the continuous barrage of spells they were throwing at one another. We amusedly observed as a hoard of train monitors followed behind them to try and stop their unceasing bickering and unmerciless spell casting. Which had already resulted in three broken toes, one sprained ankle, two kneecaps popped out of place, and a large cat had suffered a heart palpitation. And thus was the way the rest of our entertaining, albeit slightly hazardous journey was spent, all the way to Hogwarts.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Second Chapter! Woot! If you like the story, rate and review please! Constructive Criticism is appreciated. Any ideas for the story is also appreciated!


End file.
